


At The Rising Of The Moon

by shessocold



Series: I Told I'd Always Love You, I Always Did, I Always Will [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Full Moon, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Tenderness, True Love, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wolfsbane Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Sirius won't take no for an answer.





	At The Rising Of The Moon

“Of course, I'd love for you to keep me company. As Padfoot.”

Sirius shakes his head. 

“No, as me.” 

“Why?” 

Sirius shrugs. 

“I don't know. I've always wanted to do it, and if you take your potion properly then it's safe, isn't it?” 

“If,” says Remus, grimly. 

“Well, make extra sure that you do, then!” says Sirius, cheerfully, clapping him on the back. 

** 

“Turn into the dog, please,” says Remus, wearily. “I keep worrying that the potion won't work for some reason.” 

“It will.” 

“Do it as a favour to me.” 

“Oh, all right, then. But only until you're done transforming and we're sure you're tame.” 

“Why are you so dead set on being you? We always had a lot of brilliant fun with you as a dog.” 

“Yeah, but you won't be a wolf if the potion works, right? You'll still be you, inside. I doubt you'd have much fun chasing after rabbits. But if I'm a person I can – I don't know – read aloud to you. Whatever you want me to do. Entertain you. Make the night go by a bit faster.” 

Remus – blame it on the imminent full moon – feels a prickling in his eyes. 

“I'll be very sleepy,” he says, tenderly. “We could just curl up together on a rug somewhere.” 

“Whatever you want,” insists Sirius. “I just want to be there for you. And not as a dog.” 

Remus relents. 

** 

It's a pretty silly scene from the outside. Remus is naked on the bed, a bit cold, turning the pages of the novel he's holding without fully managing to take in the words he's reading. The great black dog is sitting on Sirius' side of the bed, fully alert, its pale eyes trained on Remus, its general attitude that of an Olympic runner at the starting blocks. The minutes tick by. 

It starts, as always, with an excruciating itch all over Remus' body – the feeling of thick, coarse fur desperately trying to escape from under the surface of his skin. Remus uses a bit of parchment to mark the page he's reading, closes the book, puts it down on his nightstand. The dog barks, almost inquisitively. 

“Yeah, it's starting,” confirms Remus, scratching Sirius behind his ear. “Don't look, love, I'm sure it's going to be a ghastly spectacle.” 

Sirius growls. 

** 

Everything goes as planned. 

Remus – his sense of smell suddenly greatly improved, his perception of colour considerably dulled, but his mind still very much his own – turns around. The dog is also on the floor, staring at him. Remus, for his own amusement, goes and sniffs at its arse. The dogs yelps, alarmed. Remus contemplates the idea of initiating a spot of play fighting – surely Sirius would recognize the lack of any actual threat – but then he thinks better of it, and gives the other animal a playful lick on the nose instead. 

The dog turns back into Sirius. 

“That was nasty, Moony,” he says, wiping Remus' saliva from his nostrils. He's grinning. Remus loves him very much. “OK, what do you want to do? Oh, right. You can't talk.” 

Remus wags his tail. 

“OK, that I understand,” says Sirius, happily, bending slightly to pet Remus' head. Being petted is much more pleasant than Remus could have imagined, and he leans into Sirius' touch. “Do you want to play? There's a lot to be said for a good game of fetch, frankly.” 

** 

Once the sleepiness from the Wolfsbane Potion settles in, Remus finds that he's too tired to jump on the bed. 

“I could try lifting you,” says Sirius, but he doesn't sound particularly convinced. Remus yawns. “I'm sorry, Moony, I just don't think I'm strong enough. Why couldn't you be a werehamster instead, eh? Just imagine how much more convenient that would have been.” 

Remus nuzzles his leg. 

“You're very sleepy, aren't you?” says Sirius, in a most unSirius-y tone of great tenderness. “You're just a poor little sleepy wolf, who needs to curl up somewhere comfortable and have a nice little snooze. C'mere, I'll make you a special little Moony bed with some pillows and a few blankets.” 

** 

Remus wakes up early the next morning, aching all over from his transformations, but feeling relatively well-rested. Sirius is fast asleep, curled up beside him on the hard wooden floor. Remus nudges him awake. 

“You shouldn't have slept on the floor, you sentimental old fool,” he says, stroking Sirius' hair. “Your poor back is going to kill you.” 

Sirius smiles, his eyes still closed. 

“You're surprisingly cuddly when you're a wolf, did you know that? My original plan was to get into bed once you had fallen asleep, but I couldn't bring myself to leave you all alone on the floor. Also there aren't any blankets left on the bed. I got a bit carried away. It's actually nicer down here.” 

Remus stretches, wincing a bit as he does so. 

“Well, all right, I suppose you were either comfortable enough or very, very tired – you managed to sleep right through my turning back into a person,” he says, grinning faintly. 

Sirius' eyes shoot open. 

“Moony, but you should have woken me up!” 

“It's fine – it's much less unpleasant than turning into a wolf, I promise.” 

“Still, I wanted to be there for you,” says Sirius, pulling Remus closer. “If only because you're naked when you transform, and you're – regrettably – wearing pants now.” 

Remus snorts. He's feeling much better all of a sudden. 

“Well, that can easily change,” he says, guiding Sirius' hand towards his rapidly growing erection. 

Sirius grins. 

“Good to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius is an extremely talented builder of pillows+blankets nests.


End file.
